Zombies
by Spik3ismydad
Summary: When Spike sings to her, and helps her and Dawn, even after she ran, she realizes that she at least has feelings for him. When the zombie apocalypse happens, and Spike helps her and her kind, what will she do? When the Powers the Be reveal new things, and give them back some people, what will happen? I know this summary sucks, but please R&R (RATED M SMUT/CUSSING) Spuffy
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn's POV**

I continue my walk home when suddenly some guy tries to bite my arm. I scream, kick him, and run away, managing not to get bit. I decide to run to Spike's Crypt instead of home, cause it's closer. As soon as I burst in I see Buffy and Spike talking about something. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I ask casually. Buffy looks over at me, and then suddenly Spike bursts into song.

" I died  
So many years ago  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
mmm-mmm

You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's great

But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace

Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace

You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace

I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be and

Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
Im a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?"

By the time he finishes, him and Buffy have fallen into a hole, dug to be a grave. Buffy on top. She looks at him for a second before quickly jumping up, grabbing my arm, and running away. "So, you're not staying then?" I hear Spike's voice echo behind us. "B-Buffy! I think the zombie -" I'm cut off by a woman trying to bite Buffy. She kicks her, and grabs my arm, running faster, "Buffy!" I shout. "What?" she asks. "I can't run that fast!" I say. "Oh, right, sorry," she says. "I think the zombie apocalypse might be happening,"I say. She nods, "I think you're right," she says, as an overwhelming number of zombie-like people surround us. "I don't think I can take them all, not alone, and even if you were to help, which you're not! I don't think we'd be able to take them all," she says.

 **Spike's POV**

Buffy ran off. She ran. She didn't even care what I just said. She just ran. "Buffy!" I hear Dawn's voice shout. "What?" Buffy's voice is softer. "I can't run that fast!" I hear Dawn. "Oh, right, sorry," I hear Buffy mumble. "I think the zombie apocalypse might be happening," Dawn says kinda quietly. "I think you're right," Buffy's voice says. After a minute, I hear Buffy again, "I don't think I can take them all, not alone, and even if you were to help, which you're not! I don't think we'd be able to take them all." Bloody hell! They're in trouble. I start killin' some of the ones around the edge of the circle around them. Once I've made my way into the circle, next to Buffy, "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?" she asks. "I - Buffy, Luv, I didn't mean that, I - Can we bloody talk about this later?" I say. "No, we can talk about here, now," she says. "But Dawn's 'ere!" I yell. "Right. Fine, we'll talk about it later!" She says as she starts to kill off some of the zombies. Together, we manage t' protec' Dawn an' kill off all of the zombies. "Take Dawn 'ome Luv, then you can come back t' talk t' me," I say. Going to walk away, "Wait. Spike," she hesitates, "can you come with us?" she asks. "I - Sure Luv," I say. Together the three of us walk back t' their house. "Spike?" Buffy asks, "Yeah?" I reply. "Will you stay here with us? Please? If zombies got in I -" I cut her off, "Pet, I know what you're saying. You need help protec'in' the Nibblet, and your friends. I'll help," I say. She sighs in relief, "Thank you," she says. "I'll sleep on the couch, you and Nibblet should sleep in your room, Glinda and Red in their room, and Whelp and Anya in Dawn's room. I'll take the couch," I tell 'er. "No. Spike, I think, Dawn should stay with Xander and Anya, so that they're not keeping everyone else up all night," she gives me a pointed look as t' what she means, "and then you can stay with me," she says the last part quietly. "Not worried 'bout the dead man eatin' 'ou while 'ou're asleep?" I ask sarcastically. "Can we talk about that when we talk about your song?" she asks. I nod, "Yeah, Luv, should go escort 'our friends 'ere," I say. "But what about Dawn?" she asks. "I'll stay 'ere an' watch the Nibblet," I offer. "Or ... we could all three go," Dawn suggests. "Dawn you're not -" she cuts Buffy off, "I wasn't saying that. I just meant, you know I feel better knowing you're both out there, because both of you together can take on anything this planet throws at you, but alone, you can't take even half of it." Buffy hesitates, "You know, you're right Dawn," she says. Dawn nods, "And you don't want to leave me here alone, and I don't blame you, I mean, what if a demon or a zombie broke into the house? I'd get eaten, so I'll accompany you, that way _everyone_ makes it out alive," she says. "That's smart Nibblet," I say. Buffy nods in agreement, "So let's go then," Buffy says. "Nibblet, stay between your big sis an' I," I say. She nods, "Okay, Spike," she says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy's POV**

As the three of us walk to the magic box, where the majority of my friends should be, we all stay pretty quiet until Dawn speaks up, "You guys would make great parents ... and a great couple," she says. I glare halfheartedly at her. While Spike looks taken aback. A look of ... want? Desire? Guilt? Shame? written on his face. I'll make a mental note to ask him about that later when Dawn's not around. Spike looks at his feet. "You know, Dawn. I think you're right," I say. Spike looks up, suddenly, love, hope, and admiration written in his eyes. I smile at him slightly, and he smiles back. Uncertainty still in his eyes. Suddenly a zombie grabs him from behind. "Spike!" I whisper shout. Knowing enough about zombies to know that noise attracts them. I quickly help him dispatch of the zombie. "Right, so note to self don't let a beautiful slayer distract you," he mutters. I feel my face heat up, and Dawn looks between us in confusion. "Wait, what?" she asks. "Er, uh, nothin', Bit," Spike says before I can say anything. "Don't worry about it, Dawnie, I guess," I say, a little disappointed. Spike must have noticed cause he leans near my ear, "Why do you soun' so disappointed, Luv. I thought you dinnit want anyone 'earin' when I say stuff like that?" he says. "I don't," I say, without really meaning it. In all honesty, I want him to shout it out to the world, _"Look here! This girl, here, this slayer! This is the bloody most beautiful woman in the world! And I love 'er to death! If anyone tries to steal 'er I will kill 'em on the spot, even if it kills me!"_ But I know he's not gonna do that. Especially after these past couple years. He came to us when he was in trouble on Thanksgiving, and what we'd do, tie him to a chair, and ignore him. Then he continuously helps us. Then he admits his feelings for me, and what do I do? I take this vulnerable vampire and push him around. In disgust nevertheless. Even worse, it was all in disgust I never had. "Buffy, Luv? Earth to Buffy?" Spike's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Sorry, come on, let's get my friends to a safe place," I say reluctant to explain what I was thinking about. "This is gonna get talked 'bout too, Luv," Spike says. Damn it. "Okay, Spike," I agree reluctantly. Soon enough we reach the magic box, and walk in. All together. "What's Captain Peroxide doing here?" Xander asks. "Xander, don't be an ass. Spike's helping us. The zombie apocalypse has broke out," I reply. "You're protecting him? What are you two dating now?" Xander snaps. I scoot closer to Spike, and wrap my arm around his waist giving him a 'just go with it' look, "Maybe we are," I snap back. "But Buff, he's a vampire! An evil soulless vampire!" Xander yells. I pull Spike closer to me, "Yeah, and? If he's an evil soulless vampire, then he's _my_ evil soulless vampire!" I exclaim. I hadn't meant for it to get this far, but oh well, let's just hope Spike doesn't mind. "Um ... So did anyone else break out into song?" Willow suddenly changes the subject, I give her a look reading 'thank you' and she nods. "Merciful Zeus! I thought we were the only ones!" Xander exclaims, "It was like we were talking then we were rhyming and then," Tara cut Anya off, "It was like you were in a musical?" Anya and Xander nodded, "Exactly!" "Giles, what do we do?" Willow asks. Spike leans down next to my ear, "We're gonna talk about that later too," he whispers loud enough for just me to hear, "Understood," I say.

"I have a theory, that it's a demon. A dancing demon? No something isn't right there," Giles starts.  
"I've got a theory that some kid is dreaming, and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare," Willow continues.  
"I've got a theory we should work this oooout," Xander.  
"It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all abooout," Tara, Willow, and Anya sing in unison.  
"It could be witches, some evil whitches, which is ridiculous cause witches they were persecuted, and wicca and loved the earth, and woman power and I'll be over here," Xander.  
"I've got a theory it could be bunnies," I roll my eyes at Anya for that one, and see Spike and Dawn do the same.  
"I've got a theory ..." Tara starts but Anya interrupts.  
"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes! They got them hoppy legs, and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies! Or maybe midgets?" Anya.  
"I've got a theory we should work this faaast," Willow.  
"Because it clearly could get serious before it's paaast," Willow and Giles.  
"I've got a theory it doesn't maaaaatter. What can't we face if we're together?" Dawn and I start together.  
"What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse ...? We've all been there, the same old trips. Why should we care?" Spike joins Dawn and I.  
"What can't we do if we get it in? We'll work this through within a minute. We have to try. We'll pay the price, it's do or die." The other's join in.  
"Hey I've died twice," I say at the same time as Spike says, "I'm already dead."  
"What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? There's nothing we can't face," It goes back to everyone singing.  
"... except for bunnies," Anya adds in.

"What could possibly be causing this?" Dawn asks. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to find out, and quick," Xander says. Spike lays in arm around my shoulders. "It doesn't matter. We will figure it out, and fix it. The lot of you always do," he says. "We do it together," I say, before looking deeply into Spike's blue eyes, "And that includes you," I finish. "Buff, not that I don't trust you, but are you sure it's safe to trust Spike?" Xander asks. "Xander, I swear to god, if you say one more bad thing about Spike, I will throw you to the zombies," I say, glaring at him. "Of course Spike's safe and trust-able," I say.

 **Spike's POV**

"What could possibly be causing this?" Bit asks. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to find out, and quick," Xander says. I wrap my arm around Buffy's shoulders. "It doesn't matter. We will figure it out, and fix it. The lot of you always do," I say. "We do it together," Buffy says, looking up into my eyes, her eyes boring into my nonexistent soul, "And that includes you," she says. "Buff, not that I don't trust you, but are you sure it's safe to trust Spike?" the whelp asks. If looks could kill, I swear he'd be dead with the look in Buffy's eyes, "Xander, I swear to god, if you say one more bad thing about Spike, I will throw you to the zombies," she says, still glarin' at 'im. "Of course Spike's safe and trust-able," she says. She trusts me? She trusts me! "Buffy?" I whisper. "I do trust you Spike," she says. "Thank you, I promise, I won't break that trust," I whisper. She smiles at me, "Good," she says. "What is up with you two?" Xander asks. "I - I, we'll explain later," Buffy answers. Looking completely in thought. "Dawn, stay here with them, Spike, come with me, we're gonna do a quick patrol," Buffy says, giving me a 'we're gonna talk about what we need to' look. Dawn and I nod together, "Okay, Buffy," we say in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spike's POV**

I follow 'er out the door, "So. Where to?" she asks. "I dunno, Luv," I reply. "How about we go talk at your crypt?" she suggests. "Alright, Pet," I reply. Once we reach my crypt I look at 'er. "Okay, my story firs'. I'm still in love with you, but I feel the only reason you come 'ere, is 'cause you need to tell someone everythin', but you don't wanna tell your friends, and while I don't want you to leave me alone, I don' wanna feel like I'm bein' used anymore, an' I'm startin' to realize you'll never return my feelin's, Luv, " I explain quickly. Buffy nods, "Um, I guess it's my turn," she starts, I nod, "Okay, so I really didn't want to admit this, but I never truly felt disgusted of you, I've been attracted to you since I first saw you. I feel guilty for constantly using and beating on you. I kinda want you to shout to the world about how beautiful I am and how much you love me. I want you to make me yours. In more than one way -" I cut her off, having heard enough to know what she means, and slam my lips against 'ers. She let's a soft moan out into my mouth, and I take it as an opportunity to slip my tongue into 'er mouth. She surprises me slightly by deepenin' the kiss instead of runnin' away. She pulls away for air, "Claim me," she whispers. "Buffy, Luv, a claim's forever, no matter what, Luv, even if we were apart, the connection would still be there. We'd still be able t' 'ear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions an' pain," I whisper. "I know, Spike. I love you forever. I want you forever. I want you to claim me," she whispers back. "Are 'ou sure, Luv?" I ask. "Yes," she answers. I pick 'er up, and carry 'er down the ladder, t' my bed, gently layin' 'er down. I start kissin' 'er again, and she kisses back. I begin to deepen the kiss, and before long, we're removin' pieces of clothin'. Once fully naked, I pull back just enough to look at 'er. "What's wrong?" she asks quickly. "Nothin' Luv, I'm just lookin' at 'our beautiful body," I reply honestly. "Oh," she says, smilin', before pullin' my 'ead back to 'er face, "You'll have plenty of time to look at that later, right now, make love to me, claim me, be mine," she says. I grin at 'er, "Alright, Luv," I whisper, before kissin' 'er again. I kiss down 'er body lickin' my way down. I 'ear 'er moan as I do, an' smile agains' 'er skin. I reach 'er thighs, and start kissin' an' lickin' 'er inner thighs, gettin' so close yet so far from where she really wants me t'. "Spike, oh, oh Spike," she moans. I torture 'er a li'l longer before finally doin' jus' what she wants me to, pushin' my tongue in and out of 'er. 'earin' 'er moans, jus' drives me farther, til finally she climaxes. I grin against 'er skin, lickin' up all the juices, before kissin' back up 'er body, "Taste so bloody delicious," I whisper. She giggles slightly, 'fore flippin' me over, "My turn," She whispers. I can feel myself harden even more, if that's even possible, and she grins, kissing down my body, down my ches', t' my stomach. She circles my bellybutton with 'er tongue, before continuing downward. She licks an' kisses aroun' my cock. "Buffy, Luv, oh, oh god," I moan. She licks up the side of my cock, before wrappin' 'er hot li'l mouth aroun' me. "Oh, god, yes, oh, Buffy, mmm, yes!" I moan. "Buffy, Luv! Oh, oh, I'm, I'm gonna oh god, I'm gonna cum!" I yell just before cumming. She continues to swallow all my cum, til she milks me dry. I pull 'er up to me, an' kiss 'er, "God, Luv, that was amazin'," I say. She blushes, "I've never - I didn't, that's the - I, you're the first guy I've ever - I've ever um done that to," she stutters. I feel myself harden again, knowing that she never did that to any of the other wankers she dated. She blushes more, "Oh, don't be gettin' all shy on me now, Luv, not after that li'l stunt," I whisper in 'er ear. She looks into my eyes, 'fore kissin' me deeply. "I love you, Spike," she whispers. "I love you too, Slayer," I reply. She grins, and kisses me again. 'fore long, I'm on top of 'er, slidin' inside 'er. She let's out a moan, "Oh, god Spike." I slowly start movin', pickin' up the pace, as she meets my every thrust. I can tell we're both so close to the edge, and lean down, "Mine," I growl, vampin' out, 'fore bitin' 'er. I take a couple swallows of 'er blood, "Yours, Spike, oh god, yours, only yours," she answers, before growlin' 'erself, "Mine," and bitin' me hard enough to draw blood, 'fore swallowin' my blood, "Yours, Luv, all yours," I whisper in answer. We both reach our climax at that time. I grab 'er shoulders, an' flip us so that she's on top of me, but I'm still inside 'er. She snuggles int' my ches', an' goes t' sleep. I hold 'er tight, an' go to sleep as well.

*Time skip*

 **Buffy's POV**

I wake up, and notice I'm on someone's chest. I open my eyes, and see not just any someone, but Spike, "Oh my god," I say. His eyes widen, _"Don't run away, oh please, Luv, don't run,"_ I hear his thoughts in my head. I grin, "I thought that was some kind of really nice wet dream," I finish. He sighs in relief, before frowning, "Wait, you mean that wouldn't have been the first wet dream you had of us, if it had been?" he asks. I blush, as I think about all the wet dreams I've had of us. He grins at me, "Ooh, I like that one," he says, and I see a specific one where he had me tied to the bed pops in my head. "You -" I blush unable to finish the rest of the sentence aloud, _"You want to tie me a bed and have your way with me?"_ He grins, "Course, you tyin' me down would be kinda nice too," he says. I blush a deep scarlet as mental images of me having him tied up, and doing whatever I want to him flood through my mind. "Mmm, yeah, I really think that bein' tied down with you doin' anythin' you wan' would be amazin'," he says. "Oh no! Dawn, and the others!" I yell, scrambling to get up, and find my clothing, once I got upstairs, looking for my clothes, I hear Spike's voice, _"Woah, Luv, slow down, I'm sure they're fine,"_ I sigh, knowing he's right. _"Okay, Spike, but come on, please?"_ I think back. _"Okay, Luv,"_ he replies through thoughts, soon enough, emerging from the basement, bedroom part. He picks up his jeans, and slips them on, "I'm just gonna grab a clean shirt," he says, going back downstairs, _"You should wear a black T-shirt, with the maroon red button up over it, and then your duster,"_ I think to him. _"Alright, Luv,"_ I hear him. I grin to myself, and pick up my own clothes, pulling them on. Soon enough, we're heading back to the magic box, thankful it's still night time. We reach the magic box, and walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Powers that be's POV**

No ones there. _"No no no. Where's Dawn? Please let Dawn be okay,"_ Buffy thinks to herself, but Spike and myself hear as well. I appear before them, "Ah, I was wondering when you wonderful mates would get here. Don't worry, my champions, Dawn and your friends are okay, please, come with me," I say, not giving them any options, as I teleport us back to my kingdom, where I've already got Dawn, and their friends. "Dawn!" Buffy yells running to her child. Ah yes, I will explain that in a moment. "Buffy! Spike! You guys are okay!" Dawn yells. "Alas, child, the champions will be okay for quite some time," I say. She frowns, "What?" she asks. "I will explain everything, soon enough, but first, allow me to give you some very important people back," I say. They all frown at this, "Joyce, please, enter," I say, and Joyce Summers comes into the room, wearing a nice greek style white dress. I nod at her, "I hope your stay here was nice," I say. "To be honest, I only remember today, when you awoke me from my sleeping state," she says, "Very well," I reply. She nods, and goes to stand beside Buffy, "Drusilla, enter," I say. Everyone's eyes go wide and rigid, "Do not worry, children, she gave me the pretty pretty light back, no more killing," she sing-songs as she enters the room. Everyone frowns, "I have returned her soul," I explain. Everyone relaxes slightly, and Drusilla goes to stand beside Joyce. "Hello, my Joy," she says, to Joyce, "Hello, Dru, darling," Joyce replies. Everyone else frowns, and relaxes. "Finally, Jenny please enter," I say. Jenny Calender enters the room. Drusilla motions Jenny over, and Jenny goes to stand by her, "I'm very sorry daddy killed you," Drusilla says. Everyone's eyes widen. "Now, I will explain everything," I say. "As I knew would happen, the zombie apocalypse has broke out. Now it is up to my champions here, Spike and Buffy, to keep you guys alive, so that you can all together, defeat this zombie outbreak," I start, "Dawn, is not made of just Buffy's flesh and blood, she is not the child of Joyce and Hank," I stop for a second to give them a moment to process that, "she is made of Buffy and Spike's flesh and blood, she is their child," I finish. Everyone's eyes go wide. "WHAT?!" Xander exclaims astonished. "Actually, if you look at her, you can kinda tell she has Spike's eyes," Tara says. I smile at her, "Yes, indeed child," I agree. Dawn looks at Spike, "So he's my dad?" she asks, looking back to me. "Ah, yes, and Buffy is your mom," I announce. "So cool," she says. Spike's eyes widen along with Buffy's. "Now, I do believe Spike and Buffy also have an announcement, am I right?" I ask them. Buffy blushes, and Spike chuckles, "Yes," he says. _"We tell them in unison,"_ I hear Buffy's thought to Spike. He smiles, and gives a slight nod, "While we were gone, we mated," they say together. "Mated?" Joyce asks. Rupert pinches the bridge of his nose, "Buffy, I thought you said you were done with vampires," he says. "Giles, Spike's not just any vampire though. He's my vampire, he may be an arrogant ass sometimes," Spike interrupts, "Oi!" but Buffy just continues, "but he's still the vampire I love," she finishes. "Ah yes, now allow me to explain, to everyone what mating, being mated, claiming, whichever you want to call it is," I say, directing it more or less at Xander, Willow, Tara, Joyce, Dawn, and Jenny. Anya and Giles already knowing, and Drusilla being a vampire, I should not have to explain to them. "Mating is when a vampire, and normally another vampire, but in this case, a vampire and a slayer, love each other, they do a blood oath, vow, an estrange in blood, it creates an unbreakable link, bond, if one dies, the other dies," I explain. Their eyes widen, "You mean, if I staked Spike, it'd kill Buffy too?" Xander asks. "Yes," I answer. I swear I hear him mutter, "Damn it," under his breath. My champions share a look with each other meaning they both heard it. "Now, I personally have one more announcement to make. Due to the fact that their mating causes them to share certain aspects of their life, for instance, Buffy will now have a 'game face' and know all the languages Spike does, they will be able to have children other than Dawn," I say. Spike and Buffy look at each other with wide eyes. Dawn grins. "I might have a baby sister or brother?" she asks. I laugh a little, "Maybe. I took care of the singing demon, by the way," I tell them. "Thank you!" they all chant in unison. I smile. "You're welcome. Now, go be heroes!" I yell and send them back to the magic box.

 **Spike's POV**

 _"Do you want kids?"_ I think to her. _"Kinda,"_ she thinks back. I shoot her a smile and she smiles back. _"How many?"_ I ask. _"Oh I don't know, maybe 2 or 3. Possibly 4 if that's fine with you,"_ she thinks back. _"Perfectly fine, Luv,"_ I think back. "Mom!" Dawn shouts. Buffy suddenly snaps around to face her, "What? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly. "Giles asked you a question," Dawn says. Buffy sighs, "What'd you say, Giles?" she asks. "Have you seen your game face?" he asks. She shakes her head no. "Could you try to bring it forth?" he asks. She nods, and slowly little fangs grow out, her eyes turn a very pale green, her skin pales slightly, and soft bumps show ever-so-slightly on her forehead. She's still so beautiful. "Cute," Anya comments. "Thank you," she says with a slight frown. _"Demon girl's just being nice luv, you look amazing,"_ I think to her. She nods with a smile.

* * *

 **AN: So I'm having a bit of a writers block, and am not 100% sure where I should take this but REALLY wanna continue this, because I like this story, so if anyone has any ideas please leave a comment or send me a private message? Thank you my magical kittens  
**


End file.
